Returning...Or Not
by Gothic Demon
Summary: Sequel to Hunter. Ryoko comes back to see Tenchi. Just R&R.


Returning...Or not. 

By: Gothic Demon 

Pairing: R/T 

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo. I'm too poor to buy it, so don't even think about suing me, you won't get anything. I need all my cash, thanks though. 

Author's Note: Okay, this is the sequel to my song-fic "Hunter." I promised to write a sequel to a couple people, so here it is, right on time. It's not as good as the original, but either way...Anyway, R&R please. 

A knock sounded on the door of the Masaki home. Tenchi stood from the table and moved to answer it. He opened it to reveal a young woman standing there. "May I help you?" he asked, examining her from head to toe. She was wearing a pair of white flare-legged jeans and a red halter-top with a pair of burgandy boots on her feet, her cyan hair up in a ponytail. A girl about fifteen stood beside her, also wearing white flares, but with a power blue tank top and blue kicks with a white stripe. They were both wearing sunglasses and light jackets hanging open. He looked back to the taller one. 

"Hello Tenchi," she said softly, removing her sunglasses, revealing golden eyes. 

"Ryoko??" he said incredulously, "Is that you???" 

"Nice to see you again Tenchi." 

His mouth was hanging open and he was staring openly at her. He suddenly remembered his manners and shut his mouth. "Uh...he...wha...whe...huh??" 

"Mom?" questioned the younger woman, looking up at Ryoko. 

"Well Tenchi, may we come in?" 

"O-of course," he said, moving aside dumfoundedly. They followed Tenchi into the house and sat down at the table across from him. "Well," he managed, once he stopped gaping at the two, "This is a surprise." 

"Yes, I suppose it is." The girl took off her sunglasses, opening her cinnamon colored eyes. She loosened the ponytail around her dark blue hair and sat back in her seat. 

"Who is that Ryoko?" Tenchi asked, pointing to the girl. 

"That's Mayonaka. My daughter." 

"Your...but, how old is she?" 

"She's fifteen." 

"But, that means..." 

"Yes. She's your daughter Tenchi." 

"My...why did you bring her?" 

"I promised you I would show you your daughter someday. I'm keeping my promise." 

"Wha...where did you go Ryoko?" 

"Space. I went up there and found my mother. I lived with her for a while, but it just never felt right. I left and traveled with Ryo-ohki and my newborn baby, seeing all the wonderous places the universe had to offer. But, for some reason, I didn't feel happy. I was missing something. So, I returned to Earth. I ended up in America, where I was finally happy. I didn't need money, I had enough of that, so I bought a house and raised my daughter. Once Mayonaka was old enough, we started to travel. I've been to all fifty states in America at least once, then we moved on. We visited France, Africa, England, Ireland, pretty much anywhere you can go. It's been fifteen years and I was near here, so I decided to keep my promise." 

"You've come back..." 

"No Tenchi," she said firmly, "I have not come back. I am happier than I have ever been, traveling, raising my daughter...I have a family now Tenchi. Ryo-ohki has settled into her human form, she can still change, she just doesn't. She went to school and then college and has a great job as a nurse in a hospital, which she loves. We're happy Tenchi. I can't possibly come back here." 

"But Ryoko..." 

"No. Tenchi...I...maybe coming here was a mistake. I should have just stayed away. It would have been better for us both. Goodbye Tenchi. Come on Mayonaka, we should be getting home." She stood to leave. 

"Ryoko!!" Tenchi cried, jumping up from his seat and following her to the door. "Wait!!!" She stopped just outside the door. 

"Yes Tenchi?" she asked, turning to face him. 

"Ryoko, can't we work something out???" 

"No Tenchi, we can't." 

"But Ryoko, I love you." 

"And I love you. But it just won't work. I'm happy Tenchi. Ryo-ohki's happy. Mayonaka's happy. I'm not going to sacrifice their happiness just because I saw you again. I love you Tenchi, I always have and I always will. But we just don't fit. You are a disruption to my life Tenchi. I can't deal with this anymore. You've seen your daughter, now I can go guiltlessly back to my life. Goodbye Tenchi, I love you." 

She turned and walked down the steps, Mayonaka moving to her side as the two made their way away from the Masaki shrine. She kept walking away, ignoring the pleas from Tenchi as tears slid down her cheeks. 


End file.
